A mobile electronic device (e.g., smartphone) screen, such as an optical display or related device element, becomes very difficult to see and/or read in bright light. One solution is to try to use a hand as shade, making it difficult if not impossible to both hold and operate the device. Another solution is to move the device to a shaded area, which is not always practical, possible, or effective. This can be frequently problematic for people who may work outside, are active outdoors, walk from place to place, spend time in open air locations, and want to use their electronic devices at these locations.